1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of energy production, and more particularly, to liquefaction of combustible material such as fossil fuels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coal liquefaction is used to process coal and in particular to produce liquid fuel from coal (see e.g., the hundred years' old Bergius process). However, major difficulties in such processes involve the need to produce, process and transport huge amounts of fossil fuel for liquefaction, as well as the high energy demand of the process, environmental hazards posed by the liquefaction and by chemicals that are used in the process, as well as low processing efficiency in some cases.